


Fuck Me

by Dumb_Fuckery



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Also i wrote this with trans Shuichi in mind but it's up to you how you interpret it, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Theres not hardly any sex written but tagging it anyways, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumb_Fuckery/pseuds/Dumb_Fuckery
Summary: Shuichi attempts to seduce Rantaro to stop thinking for a little while.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Fuck Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely a vent fic, I'm only posting it because why not?Warning: In case you didn't see the tags, this has unhealthy coping and mentions of suicide, if you are sensitive to these topics, I would click off now.

Shuichi leaned up and kissed Rantaro deeply, pressing into him as he hooked his arms around his neck. The gallery's eyes widened a bit, and he hummed in surprise, not expecting it at all. Shuichi wasn't usually this forward when it came to affection and intimacy, so Rantaro couldn't help but wonder what was up.   
It was hard to think about it much however, as Saihara had just snuck a hand down the other's pants. Rantaro groaned softly into the kiss, deepening it, as Shuichi wrapped a hand around his length.  
They broke apart after a few long moments, panting softly for air. Rantaro spoke up after catching his breath, "Someone's eager." He let out a soft and breathy laugh. Shuichi didn't respond, moving to the bed and motioning for the taller to follow.

  
\---

  
Shuichi made a small, choked noise as Rantaro slowly slid into him. "H-hn.. Rantaro pl-please move.." He gasped out, grinding his hips down against him. "Pl-please stop being s-so gentle.." The smaller continued, his voice wavering slightly. 

Amami didn't think much of it then, assuming it was just need in his voice. "Do you not like gentle, love? You've never said otherwise." He gently brushed his bangs out of his face. Shuichi started tearing up, "J-j-just fuck m-me.. Please.." He pleaded quietly, "I w-want it to s-stop, just for a b-bit.." A few tears rolled down his cheeks.

Rantaro's eyes widened and he pulled out, "Shu? What's wrong?" He gently asked, concerned. Shuichi started crying harder, "N-no.. Please..! M-make them s-stop..!" He sobbed, gripping the other boy's shirt. Rantaro placed his hands over Shuichi's, "I need you to calm down and tell me what's wrong, dear. What do I need to stop?" He rubbed soothing circles against his hands, just above his wrists.

Shuichi hiccuped, "I-I'm always in th-the way or causing p-problems for s-someone else..!" Rantaro immediately opened his mouth to argue but was cut off by Shuichi sobbing, "A-and so I-I can't help b-but think it'd b-be best for everyone if I-I just offed my-myself.. " He buried his face in Rantaro's chest, crying quietly.

Rantaro hugged the other tightly, quiet as he thought of what to say. "...Shuichi.. I love you so much, and -"  
" D-don't, please. " Shuichi cut him off, voice muffled by Rantaro's shirt, "I-it won't help.. I-it makes m-me feel like m-more of a burden.. J-just f-fuck my brains out and make me forget, pl-please.." 

Rantaro sighed softly, "Baby..."  
" _Please_." Shuichi pleaded, pulling back to look at him for a moment before kissing him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say that I suck at titles hhsjhhaj. It was actually kinda hard to write this bc I couldn't stop shaking also it's 2am so I'm braindead


End file.
